vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Layton
A gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved. Professor Hershel Layton, better known as simply Professor Layton, is an English professor of archaeology, known for his prowess at solving puzzles and mysteries in a series of portable games. He was a participant in Star Road 2, losing in the quarterfinals. He then made his proper VGCW debut shortly thereafter at End Game 9, taking the place of Sabin Rene Figaro in a 6-man match consisting of the "New Generation" of VGCW stars. In the Professor Layton Franchise Hershel Layton resides in London, England, where is a professor of archaeology at Gressenheller University, and is renowned throughout the world for his love of puzzle-solving. He is usually assisted by a young boy, Luke Triton, who is Layton's self-proclaimed apprentice, and the pair are often called upon by police and the public alike to solve mysteries, usually finding them to be deeper than it initially appears. In addition to his skillful mind, he is also a proper gentlemen, usually offering tips to Luke and others on how a true gentlemen should behave, and has even had the time to solve mysteries with a certain Lawyer and company. In VGCW 'Season 9: Professor Layton and the Curious Debut' Professor Layton was voted in as one of the 16 wrestlers to make the tournament bracket of Star Road 2. He found initial success in a brutal match with Shovel Knight, only to fall to Ike. While this would usually signal a long wait to get into the show for any normal person, the Professor was no ordinary man. Two weeks later at End Game 9, a 6-man elimination match took place at the request of Dante. He requested a match featuring the "new generation" of VGCW, including Travis Touchdown, the returning Sabin, Toad, Johnny Cage, and the Star Road 2 winner, Zubaz. When Sabin's music played for his entrance, he was nowhere to be found, so they skipped him. A second attempt yielded similar results, it was revealed that he was knocked out backstage. Layton's theme started playing instead, signifying the professor's arrival in VGCW. Despite the long odds, Layton displayed great skill in eliminating 3 other competitors, coming out on top in his debut match. While he seems to have discarded his gentlemanly ways, he also seems determined to prove that his brain and puzzle-solving skills will lead him to future success. 'Season 10: Professor Layton and the Place Where the Rubber Meets the Rhodes' It was revealed that Professor Layton was the one who tased Sabin at End Game 9. When Sabin confronted him, Layton criticized Sabin for failing to solve his puzzle and gave him a new puzzle. As Sabin fails to solve puzzles, Layton continued harassing him by tasing him in front of live audience, and knocking him unconscious with gas. Enraged, Sabin eventually challenged him to an Extreme Rules match at the Challenge Tower PPV, where he vented his anger on Layton and finished the match by suplexing him on steel steps. A week later, when he was thought to be injured, Layton made surprise entrance in a Royal Rumble match. Much to his dismay, Sabin entered the ring immediately after and went straight for him. However, Layton was tossed out of ring by Goemon without confrontation with Sabin. Soon after, Layton took on Captain Falcon to open the May 12th show. However, Falcon wouldn't last long against the Professor, and he would fall to the Brain Buster. Layton took part in a Six Man Elimination match with several other competitors. However, Layton wouldn't be taking home the gold this time, as Ezio and Segata would end up double-teaming him into a pin. Later that night, however, Layton approached Bowser and began to suggest they hold a match at End Game X. Bowser cut him off saying he wouldn't fight a "nobody" at the show of shows, leaving Layton unamused. The next week, Layton entered the ring alongside Toad and Zubaz as part of Team New Generation. The three aired grievances about the lack of respect from old-school stars Zangief and Bowser, and challenged them to a 3v3 tag match with whatever third partner they wished. The two heavyweights accepted later that night, with Bowser challenging Layton to a match that evening as a warm-up. Layton did not hold up well against his more experienced opponent; the professor passed up the chance to use a hint coin and Bowser punished his arrogance with a match-ending Rainbow Rhodes. At End Game X, the professor had the chance to save face in his 3v3 tag team match. However, his familiar arrogance was on display when, halfway through the match, Layton dared to taunt then attempted to lift the King Koopa. Bowser, however, would not be humiliated and reversed the attack, before taunting back with his own stylish Shell Spin and making the professor eat a Thwomp Bottom. Layton would tag out shortly after, and for the rest of the match prove to be the weak link in the New Generation with a poor offense, losing a hint coin and taking blow after blow. Ultimately, the professor was responsible losing the match when Bowser would corner him in his team's side of the ring and, for the second time, put down the professor for the count with a Rainbow Rhodes. Layton ended the season licking his wounds, having found out the hard way that in the VCGW ring, brains are not always better than brawn. 'Season 11: Professor Layton and the Island Getaway' Layton would start Season 11 in a singles match against Segata Sanshiro. The two appeared quite even in the starting phases of the fight, until the professor sent his competitor head-first through Table-san, busting him open. Both wrestlers' determination shown through with a particularly long Obamaroll, as neither would let the other hold them down for the three count. A sudden Brainbuster in the ring would put Segata away and give Layton the win. The next week, Layton would be seen backstage giving Octodad one of his puzzles. Despite Octodad's apprehension, he had no trouble solving Layton's octopus-theme riddle. Perhaps the father was an expert on the subject? Non-Royal Rumble Record